


Back into the Light

by Olem_Iwetus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chains, Come Inflation, F/F, Fantasy, Futa on Female, Futanari, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem_Iwetus/pseuds/Olem_Iwetus
Summary: A sorceress faces the consequences of trifling with forbidden magic.





	Back into the Light

The evening sun's lazy rays swept through a city and the surrounding countryside, caressing the landscape with their gentle touch. Various roads and paths criss-crossed the plains, snaking among farms and manors, ponds and fields. Eventually, all of them joined together into a single main road leading to the city gates. Along this road, most of the people passed into the city or out of it. Travelers, merchants, farmers, adventurers – all kinds of folk could be found there as they went about their daily business.

Apart from the main gates, the entrance into the city was possible from the directly opposite side, through a large iron door – however, it wasn't seeing much use. If one would exit through this door, their gaze will be met by a barren rocky plateau stretching as far as an eye could see. Few could muster the courage, strength and resources required to cross the plateau and, after many exhausting days of travel and survival, reach inhabited lands once more. As if that wasn't enough, ruins of an ancient temple were located on the plateau, not far from the city. Sinister rumors enveloped the crumbling structure, instilling fear into people's hearts and further thinning out the trickle of souls using the door. However, on this particular evening the door slowly opened and closed, letting out a lone figure which made a beeline for the ruins.

***

Several years ago, a young woman named Agnes moved to the city to join the academy of magic. When she was little, many of her friends and relatives noted the child's intelligence and interest in learning new things – wishing the best for the girl, they advised her to leave their small hometown, which lacked opportunities for pursuing knowledge, and enroll into the academy of magic in a larger city nearby. Exhilarated by sights and perspectives of the whole new world opening before her, the girl tackled her education with enthusiasm bordering on fanaticism. One could think – and many, indeed, did so – that magnificent career of a prodigious mage awaits such an eager student whose burning hunger for learning is backed up by natural talent. Alas, the capricious Fortune decided otherwise...

As the thrill of initial impressions passed, the young woman's optimism began to erode. While the world of knowledge and magic seemed endless, people at the academy devoted a significant amount of time and effort to building walls and fences in said world instead of exploring it to their hearts' content. No, do not experiment with the coefficients in the formula, nothing to improve here! Speak the incantation exactly as it's written here, dawdling with the syllables may be dangerous! No, you cannot read this grimoire, it contains forbidden magic, we have to destroy it! Agnes' fist tightened as memories of these(and many other ones of similar nature) displays of idiocy resurfaced in her mind.

What the heck is wrong with these people? Unlike some stupid things like religion or love, magic is pure, free of passion, open to everyone! How can you call aspects of it “good” or “bad” when all that matters is how you use it? You can take an axe, then chop down a tree and build a house – or you can kill someone with it, but somehow in this case nobody calls axe “a bad tool” or takes steps to isolate axes from people. Yet some blasted old geezers in fancy hats consider themselves smart enough to dictate others how exactly they must wield magic... Frustrated by people's narrow-mindedness and unwillingness to change, Agnes decided that the academy can go to hell with all its oppressive mentors, shallow lessons and pointless restrictions. Now it was the time to look for other, more open sources of knowledge...

Obviously, Agnes wasn't the first one to make such decision. In time she found other scholars sharing the same belief – one of them, a warlock of advancing age and considerable knowledge, noticed the potential in young sorceress and agreed to become her new mentor. At the moment Agnes was on her way to the ruins where the warlock's hideout was situated – so yes, at least some of the rumors regarding the ruins were true. Warlock's exploits had yet to progress far enough to vindicate rumors about otherworldly beings and human sacrifices, but he was working diligently to improve the situation.

***

As she reached the time-worn stairs at the bottom of the ruins, Agnes suddenly came to a halt. An intense feeling of impending calamity was permeating the air, rousing her from her musings about the world of magic. Muttering an incantation, the woman detected a significant magical presence in the ruins. While usage of magic was ordinary here – given the ruins' inhabitant and his trade, an _**absence** _ of sorcerous activities would have been suspicious – such magnitude of arcane energies was far beyond normal. So either her master managed to summon something powerful from the other realms, or something powerful took interest in him... Either way, she had to hurry to his side. Picking up her pace, young sorceress traversed the ruins and arrived before the doors into the main chamber – or what was left of them. Clutching her forbidden book tightly, Agnes stepped over the threshold.

Her master, his friend – another warlock who Agnes had seen before – and a few other men and women clad in similar dark robes were standing in the chamber, facing an armor-clad maiden surrounded by a shining barrier of light. The woman's celestial origin was obvious upon the first sight – large, white wings of impressive span, eyes glowing with the light of Heavens, holy fire gathered in her left hand, beautiful shining sword in the right one and many other details were hard to miss. However, this was no kindhearted messenger bringing the word of the Goddess – no, angel's scarred face and vindictive, vicious snarl proclaimed her role as a righteous bringer of justice and retribution.

Agnes' face paled. Even mortal servants of the Goddess were dangerous enough, ruthlessly seeking out and confronting whatever they considered evil. More than once Agnes had to employ her power and talents to avoid overzealous Goddess-botherers, for she was in no position to face them head-on. If humans were that much of a threat, then how much havoc an angel can wreak? Judging by her master's furious expression and tensed, combat-ready postures of others, her worst fears were not even close to the answer.

“It eludes my reason why are you still struggling, filthy evildoers!” declared the holy maiden, her tone full of confidence and amusement. “Not that it matters in the end. If you prefer to suffer by my hand instead of surrendering, so be it.”

“Curse you, prig!” snarled the warlock. “I'd rather die than bow to you and your gods! You are never going to conquer this world! Even if you kill us, others will rise in our place, to strive for knowledge and freedom which you are trying so hard to suppress!”

“Hah! Let's get to it then.” replied the angel, taking a step forward and cleaving a mage closest to her in twain with one graceful slash.

The remaining mages snapped to action, retreating away from the enemy. A beams of magical energy impacted the angel's barrier, their casters channeling their power into it in an attempt to overload and destroy the shield. The maiden smirked.

“Oh, a test of strength? We can play that.”

She outstretched her left hand and the barrier's radiance intensified. The humans tensed, struggling not to lose control of their magic. A witch to the left of Agnes flinched, faltering for a second – and it was enough to seal her fate. Remaining casters watched in horror as holy flames engulfed the screaming woman, incinerating her on the spot. And then the angel started to move.

In less than a minute it was over, the humans' burned, pierced and slashed remains littering the floor. Agnes' powers were nowhere near enough to make a difference – a few bolts of energy dissipated against the angel's barrier, failing to even hinder the heavenly juggernaut. As soon as the last body hit the ground, the holy maiden was upon her – to her surprise she wasn't killed, instead the angelic fist send her tumbling to the ground, her book dropping from her hand. Flinching in pain, Agnes raised her eyes, meeting her opponent's gaze.

“Hmmm... A novice?” said the angel, looking the young sorceress over. “I see that evil hasn't taken roots too deep in your soul yet. Let us perform the cleansing then. You soul can still be saved.”

“Go to hell! I don't need your religious crap! Just get this over with and kill me!” screamed Agnes, tears of pain, defeat and despair welling in her eyes.

“Finish you? No... Why should I spill blood if there is a better way to deal with you... Much... More... Interesting way...” replied the angel with unsettling smile on her face.

Before Agnes' frightened eyes, the angel started to transform as she slowly sauntered towards the prone woman. Her armor faded away and garments composed of white ribbons appeared in its place, barely covering the maiden's body. Her breasts, which were almost nonexistent before, quickly inflated to the size of cantaloupes, the skimpy clothing failing to fully cover their large areolae. Angel's hips widened significantly and even her face changed, scars giving way to smooth skin and full, kissable lips. In a matter of mere seconds, a battle-hardened warmonger turned into an incarnation of love and desire. Smiling softly, the angel raised her palm and unseen forces pulled Agnes towards her, right into her gentle embrace.

“Forget it, little one.” cooed the holy maiden, holding the sorceress in her arms. “Forget it all and step into the light.”

Agnes struggled as much as she could, but she was powerless in the angel's grasp and soon the women's lips met in a kiss. Agnes' eyes widened – such method of cleansing someone was unusual to say the least. Seconds dragged on and the maiden kept kissing her, fondling her body, squishing their breasts together – was she enjoying herself?! During her life Agnes met a girl or two whose interest towards other women exceeded the boundaries of being friendly, but she was definitely not expecting someone serving the Goddess, let alone an angel, to be such kind of a deviant.

Finally, the maiden broke the kiss and gently lowered her to the floor – the poor novice was too shaken to stand. Gasping for breath, Agnes looked at the woman before her and exclaimed:

“What's the meaning of this?! You are not cleansing me, you are helping yourself to my body! What kind of angel are you?! Aren't angels supposed to be above earthly things such as lust?! Not to mention the fact that I'm a woman, just like you!”

“Oh, poor naive soul!” chuckled the maiden, smiling at the sorceress. “If only you spent more time in church to learn the ways of the Goddess – she teaches her children to spread love and happiness, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Come forth, my holy rod!”

Any words that Agnes wanted to say died on her lips, for the maiden's crotch was engulfed in holy light and, moments later, a holy rod indeed appeared.

“Isn't it magnificent?” asked the celestial being as the novice's eyes widened in shock, unable to believe the sight of a large penis they were beholding. The thing hanged almost as low as the maiden's knees, dwarfing each and every male organ Agnes had a chance to witness. “Come, let us make love.”

Agnes decided not to answer. Scrambling to her feet, she turned away and attempted to flee, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Help! Please, someone! Save me!”

“Oh, I'll save you, don't worry.” smirked the angel. Unseen forces grasped the novice once more, pulling the frightened woman back towards her captor. When the sorceress' back was about to slam into the angel, she deftly caught her prey with both hands and embraced the woman tightly. Agnes' hands were pressed to her own body and she could feel the maiden's breasts pushing against her back.

“Now then, before we proceed... We could use a change of scenery, don't you think?” said the angel, sweeping the room with her gaze. “You'd better stop struggling and hold on tightly.”

With powerful beats of her majestic wings, the holy being rose into the air and flew out of the window, carrying her prize high into the skies. Agnes' cries for help ceased abruptly — the sorceress had never experienced the freedom of flight before and she had to admit that the feeling of gliding through the air, watching the sky and clouds painted with a golden tint by the setting sun, was glorious. After dozens of breathtaking seconds, the angel's boots once again hit the stone of the temple and Agnes found herself on the roof of one of the temple's towers. One peek over the edge of the roof was enough for the novice to confirm that descending without someone's help was not an option. Having nowhere to go from a flat circle of stone several meters wide, the sorceress turned back to her captor.

“Magnificent view, isn't it?” said the angel, smiling sweetly and taking a step towards Agnes. “Come, little one. This roof in the sky will be our altar of love, let us become one while my sisters watch us from the Heavens and smile upon your soul's salvation.”

“Please, have mercy!” pleaded Agnes, watching in horror as the angel's phallus swayed from side to side in accord with her steps. “Your... Thing is enormous! You will tear me apart!”

“Have faith, mortal. We, servants of the Goddess, wouldn't have gotten far with spreading our love if we weren't considering such things.” Uttering such words, the maiden placed a palm onto Agnes' forehead and a warm glow engulfed the novice. With a wave of the angel's hand, two pairs of golden rings appeared in the air above the women. A golden chain extended from each ring, hanging beneath it and slightly oscillating with the wind. Another wave and the chains came to life, snaking through the air towards the sorceress. Two chains clasped Agnes' hands, rising them above her head. The next pair followed suit, grasping at her legs and hoisting them into the air. Everything happened way too fast for the dazed woman to react, and now she was suspended in a horizontal position. With a final wave of the maiden's hand, Agnes' clothes faded from her, while a neatly folded pile of them appeared on the roof.

Stepping closer to the vulnerable woman, the angel grasped her holy rod and started stroking it. The sorceress lifted her head to look at what her captor was doing, fear evident in her eyes as the angel slowly started to move back and forth, sawing her penis over the novice' crotch. Placing her palm under the tip of the rod, the maiden gathered dollops of precum leaking from it and, upon collecting enough, proceeded to caress her hardening organ, spreading the moisture over its impressive length. Finally, she positioned the tip against the sorceress' folds.

“That's it, mortal. Take it, take my love.”

Agnes tensed, expecting to be mutilated by the insertion – however, as soon as the angel's rod started forging its way inside her body, her senses were assaulted by an intense wave of pleasure, and not pain. Augmented by the divine magic, her flesh easily accepted the large organ, fitting it like a glove. As the maiden fully hilted herself, a noticeable bulge appeared on the sorceress' stomach as her body was unable to completely conceal such a mighty appendage.

“See?” cooed the angel, lovingly tracing the bulge with her finger. “My rod fits you without a hitch. Now then...” she added, grasping the novice's legs for leverage.

The sorceress' attempts at keeping her cool were blown out of the water when the angel began to move backwards, extracting herself from the human in a tantalizingly slow manner. Stretched tightly as it was, Agnes' love tunnel was clinging to the invading rod like vice, overloading the novice's brain with overwhelming pleasure. Agnes' head tilted backwards, her tongue lulling out of her mouth in a perfect display of unbridled ecstasy. Smirking, the angel finished her pull and thrust forward. The women's flesh smacked together with an audible sound, then again, and again, and again. Agnes marveled at how her intimate exploits progressed from shy experiments with friends to this vigorous copulating with a well-endowed angelic maiden – or she would have done so if her thinking capabilities weren't somewhat hindered at the moment, that is.

The maiden continued, relentlessly plowing the human's delectable body. Soft gasps of pleasure escaped the celestial being's plushy lips from time to time, while lustful moans and incoherent sounds poured from the sorceress' drooling mouth. It's rather regretful that the duo confined their union to the roof in ruins – such profound demonstration of divine benediction would have driven some women to church with a force that no promise of heaven or threat of hell can achieve. At last, after indeterminate period of time and countless orgasms of the novice, the angel stopped and took a step back, her girlcock sliding out of the girl's entrance. The maiden waved her hand once more and the chains moved Agnes into standing position before fading into nothingness.

Exhausted by vigorous mating, Agnes dropped to her knees and slumped back, resting her plump rear on her heels. Giving her a few seconds to catch her breath, the angel stepped in front of her and brought the tip of her rod to sorceress' lips. Agnes groggily looked at the mighty cleansing instrument in front of her face – true, she was too tired to resist, but now she wasn't sure whether she wanted to resist at all. Pleasure of copulating with an angel left far behind each and every source of pleasure she encountered before. The sorceress parted her lips and let the holy length invade her body once more. Just like her lower opening, her mouth stretched painlessly to accommodate the impressive size of the angelic rod. Gasping softly as her phallus was enveloped by the warm cavern of flesh, the maiden placed her hands onto the novice's head and started to move her hips.

Agnes closed her eyes, letting the holy lady use her body. The taste of the rod was actually pleasant, but, with her mind in confusion as it was, she was unsure how to describe it – so she simply gave up and proceeded to enjoy it. As her throat and mouth were thoroughly massaged, stretching around the celestial appendage, Agnes' consciousness began to fade away. Drifting through haze of pleasure and oblivion, the sorceress' mind recalled the day she decided to leave the academy behind and search for other ways of learning. If her face's movements weren't limited by the intimate interaction with the maiden's penis, Agnes would've chuckled. While she always knew that she had a whole world of magic and possibilities sprawling before her (not to mention the real world to explore), she definitely wasn't expecting to find herself blowing an angel's girlmeat in the rays of sunset atop of the ruined temple. Well, thought the sorceress, you never know.

The maiden's movements grew faster and wilder as she got closer and closer to her release. The angel's massive buttocks jiggled enticingly as her holy rod swiftly moved in and out of the sorceress' mouth. The maiden's eyes closed and her full lips parted slightly, betraying how much she enjoyed the flesh tunnel stretching tightly around her divine phallus. Finally, she grasped the sorceress tighter and pulled her length almost completely out, leaving just the tip in the woman's lips.

“Take it, mortal.” gasped the maiden breathlessly. “Take my gift.”

Agnes' eyes widened as spurt after spurt of holy cream was unloaded into her mouth. The taste was absolutely divine and she started swallowing it down hungrily. The volume of angelic seed was immense beyond reason, but Agnes could not care less, reaching an orgasm of her own from the taste alone. The sorceress' slim waist started swelling as more and more liquid love was pumped into her. Agnes' eyes rolled back into her skull, her mind intoxicated with taste and lust. After several long, satisfying minutes, when the round sphere of sorceress' belly got as large as a melon, the angel's orgasm finally died down and her softening penis slipped out of the novice's lips. Gently holding the human by the cheeks with her palms, the angel leaned down and planted a kiss onto Agnes' forehead.

“Blessings of Heaven upon you, mortal. I'll carry you down now. Oh, you were carrying a book when you entered the ruins, right? Let me fetch it as well. You'll need it...”

***

The town's evening streets were almost empty. A few souls passing through the streets were surprised by the sight of a lone woman whose appearance was unusual to say the least. A robe was hanging loosely on her body, barely covering her nudity. She clutched a book with a question-raising cover to her chest and strode forward with a spring in her step and a serene smile on her face. Finally, the woman reached her goal and entered the gates of the temple of the Goddess.

A priestess rose her eyes from the book she was reading as the woman entered the temple. Closing the door behind her, the woman strode along the carpet and stopped before the priestess.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” asked the priestess, looking suspiciously at the woman and especially the book in her hand.

“My name is Agnes, I'm a scholar!” beamed the sorceress. “I had been dabbling with forbidden magic, but then I've been shown the way back into the Light! Can you help me? This evil book has to be destroyed, and I want to serve the Goddess! Please, show me the way further!”

The priestess reached for the mace hanging from her belt as this strange woman and her confusing words gave her more and more reasons to apprehend her. However, she stalled her hand and leaned forward, studying the woman closer. The visitor's face near the lips was smeared with faint traces of something white. Guided by intuition, the priestess extended her hand and touched the substance. An instant later, her brows darted upwards.

“You were granted a benediction by celestial being?!”

“Indeed I was!” answered Agnes, clasping the priestess's hand with both of her own. “A holy angel, thousands of blessings upon her, returned me, a poor, lost lamb, into the Light! Will the temple take me in, sister?”

“Of course we will...” smiled the priestess, putting her hand onto the novice' shoulder. “Come with me, my child...”

 


End file.
